rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 31: A real fight
This episode can be summed up into three words. Qrow trolling Winter. So despite the general mindset that Winter is gonna be a Grade-A bitch, she's actually just a Grade-C bitch. She can be summed up as a more mature Weiss who never met her Ruby. I mean, if your little sister acted too formal when you specifically asked her in an informal way how she's been, that's gotta be annoying as well. :v Then Winter proceeds to shatter my headcanon that Weiss insistently asked Winter if she wants to make some bunk beds. Yes, that's a Frozen reference. I thought it was mandatory considering the potential inspiration for Winter. We cut to Beacon's courtyard where we get a drunkard POV. Because Qrow. Weiss is so used to being called Ice Queen she pretty much beelines up into Qrow's face. I'm gonna start assuming that almost every female generation of Schnees are referred to as Ice Queens if they act like a bitch. Qrow then proceeds to troll Winter into fighting him. This results in probably the coolest fight in RWBY since Vol2's No Brakes. More importantly, we get see a first real match between the more older people in RWBY. While it's not much different from how the Huntsmen-in-training fights, it's notably more refined. When Qrow said the previous fights were a mess, he's not exaggerating. Because this one is fucking beautiful. Hell, even Mercury is surprised. At the climax of the fight, Qrow then considers going all out but bails out. But decides against it because Ironwood was behind Winter. Sharp eyed views can even see Ironwood himself right behind Winter's glyph. Fucking bullshit though, I can't get a copy of the episode so I don't have proof of it yet. >< EDIT: And we've got proof as of today, thanks to Chish. Look closely underneath Winter's chin. That's where Ironwood's at. Either way, the fight ends with Winter realized she dun goofed by attacking first. With his work done, he sets his eyes on trolling Ironwood. Ozpin had to come around to break it up. Oh yeah, there's Penny too. We cut to Ozpin's room of gears where Glynda sums up the shitstorm that ensued. Qrow is always drunk. Don't fuck with a drunkard. He proceeds to become my favorite character by pretty much back-talking every authoritiy figure we've come to know in the series. Then he offhandedly mentions the new Winter Schnee of Vol3. Autumn. dafuq. The writing team really loves to throw us a random name to establish a headcanon on them then proceed to wreck that headcanon down the line. Hell, we don't even know if Autumn is a person or a place or some shit. Then finally, they point out the logic into bringing an entire army, which will bring paranoia to the common masses. You done goofed too James. You've done goofed. We return to our group of baddies. Merc has reported the hype that happened at the courtyard. But really, when no one knows who you are, why bother taking action? Despite the (claimed) stupidity that is Breach, Cinder can be a decent thinker. Then she gets access to selecting who gets to who fight who for tomorrow. So she sets it to CMEN vs CFVY. No Velvet weapon for you! XD On the speculative side of things, Cinder may not be the head honcho. While it was something in my head for a while, if Ozpin's posse has been dealing with this shit for a while, then Cinder may be too young for this. So that means she answers to someone. The Black Queen perhaps. Because that's all we really know. The top antagonist is also a girl. Monty confirmed this at some point after one of the trailers. Also, something new I might start doing if I see more predictions. I would like to give speculation credit to JadenLan, who predicted that Qrow's blade is segmented. It's not exactly like how he demonstrated it, but it's pretty damn close. And he deserves an invisible cookie for that. Overall, we finally get to see Monty's brainchild in action after all the hype he was built up to. And he delivered. Only your god knows how Monty would've done that scene. Would have we gotten something better or worse? What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts